tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Toon-cademy
Plot In the city of Toontropolis,7 toons are roommates in a house in a college/university call The Fleischer Memorial University A.K.A. Toon-cademy . There's Robot Cast Protagonists * Robot Electro Jones (Whatever Happend to Robot Jones)He is a robot who does whatever he can to fit into human society, and often encountering problems in doing so. He is specifically a "KX-8" model, as he claims to be in one episode, developed and produced by a company called JNZ Robotics. Although his real age is unknown, it is presumed that he is programmed to be an adolescent, thereby fitting in with the middle schoolers he is observing. His body is painted red with black stripes on the bottom. Among his humanoid features, he has a set of large yellow eyes, which also function as "cameras" to analyze objects and humans as well as for x-ray vision. Robot's eyes also flash on and off when he talks, rather than moving his mouth. His "brain" resembles a giant light bulb, which screws to the top of his head. The Yogman Twins make it one of their great missions to obtain Robot's brain, implying that it contains all of Robot's life essence, although being without his brain does little but slows down Robot's thought process, as seen in Electric Boogaloo. Whenever the day ends, he adds something to his memory called "Data Log Entry," which he uses to recall what he learned through the experience. ** Lincoln Loud (The loud House) The 21-year-old sixth child and only son of the Loud family, who has white hair and a chipped front tooth. Lincoln has a passion for comic books and is often shown reading them in his underwear. He often cosplays as the fictional superhero Ace Savvy. He breaks the fourth wall on a regular basis by speaking to the audience about the chaotic conditions and sibling relationships of his household.In the loud hose episode "Not a Loud," it is revealed that the generic First Lady of the United States helped Rita Loud give birth to Lincoln which led to Lynn Sr. and Rita keeping this information classified from everyone else as a way to keep other people from learning about it but in the season 1 finale he finally reveals the truth. After revealing it Robot said that he never sawed a lady of the united states delivered a baby before ** Buster And Babs ( Tiny Toons) Buster Bunny, a blue male rabbit, and Babs Bunny, a pink female rabbit not related to Buster Are 26 Years old and it was Revealed in the season 1 finale that they are cousins *** Benjamin Bones (FreakTown) - The 18 year old kind problem-solving protagonist of the show and hero of Freaktown. Ben is an undead skeleton with a soul. He often foils Princess Boo Boo and Lord Cuddles' plans to "sugar frost" Freaktown. **** Lenny (FreakTown) - Ben's best friend. Lenny is a mutant mantis, who is sometimes shy. But, he's also very endearing. He has the ability to shoot sticky webs. **** Priscilla '''(FreakTown) - Ben and Lenny's best friend. Priscilla is a potion princess and the kind of friend who sees everything, due to the fact that she can take out her eyeballs. She is good at concocting magic potions. Antagonists * '''Princess Boo Boo the Bouncy (voiced by Julie Lemieux) - One of the main antagonists. She is the ruler of Sweetlandia. She is a spoiled brat who plans to turn Freaktown into a kind and cuddly paradise. * Lord Cuddles the Fluffy (voiced by Matt Baram) - Another main antagonist. He is Princess Boo Boo's right-hand bear. He is the one who normally plans the scheme to ruin Freaktown. Don't let his cuteness and physical size fool you, he is one guy not to be messed with. * Taylor (voiced by Jamie Watson) the Warnicorn * Sparkles (voiced by Richard Binsley) - the Wizard * Supporting * Earthworm Jim - The P.E. Teacher